


I belong with you, you belong with me

by ladygriffyndor



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aggressively Extensive Harry Potter Knowledge, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, Multi, Quidditch matches and pranks, han solo is the teacher of care of magical creatures so he is basically hagrid, lots of references to the force awakens, sarcasm everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygriffyndor/pseuds/ladygriffyndor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey never thought of herself as special, she was just an orphan that kept to herself and played with her mechanical toys. But once she got her Hogwarts letter everything changed. Cue Finn, a Gryffindor troublemaker that becomes her best friend; and Poe Dameron, the best Chaser Hogwarts has seen in ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hatstall

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I promise this is better than the summary? I hope you like it!

To Rey, all the houses were exactly the same. At least in the beginning. She was too busy trying to take in her surroundings to be bothered with the house she was going to be sorted into. The flying candles, the kind woman in the headmistress seat, the promise of a delicious dinner. Just a week earlier she had been in the same orphanage she had grown up in, looking forward to just a quarter of bread, having to give the rest to the older children so they’d leave her alone.

“Rey.”

Rey looked up when her name echoed in the Great Hall, the single word seemed to rattle everyone’s curiosity, and as she moved Rey could hear the whispers all around her.  _And her last name?_ She shrugged them off, she had learned a long time ago that last names were mostly a burden. She didn’t need one. The walk to the front was short, but frightening. Only then did she notice the solemn aura that surrounded this strange ritual of placing a talking hat on children’s heads.

With every second, Rey became more conscious of the eyes on her. It took her a while to listen to the voice that seemed to ring inside her head.

“ _Smart one, aren’t we?”_ Rey froze ─ even when she had seen flying candles, weird horses pulling carts, a talking hat, and tried jelly beans that tasted like birthday cake ─ the voice in her thoughts put her on edge.

“ _Brave too, but mostly… loyal. What are you loyal to, girl?”_

Against her better instincts, Rey found herself thinking over the hat’s question. To whom did she owe loyalty? To the man that had promised to come back for her and never did? To the nuns that had cared for her through her childhood?

“Myself,” she said finally, her small hands clenched into fists.

“ _Clever, too clever even,”_ the hat finished. Before Rey could ask what it meant the hat roared again, but this time the whole Hall could hear it. “Ravenclaw!”

*******

It was hard to focus on her classes when everything around her was brand new and exciting. How was she supposed to learn spells when she was too busy noticing the way sparks flew out of her wand when she waved it? How was she supposed to focus on History of Magic when there was an actual phoenix flying outside the window? Perhaps the only two classes that could fully grasp her attention were Astronomy (it was something familiar to her, looking up at the stars) and Flying.

The moment the broom had flown into her hand she knew she was meant to hold it. Rey forced herself to listen to the teacher’s instructions, but she outgrew them quickly, becoming the first in her class and earning her the respect of the quidditch team captain.

If only making friends came as easy as flying.

Every night, when she went to bed, she wondered if the Sorting Hat had made the right choice by placing her in Ravenclaw. Around her, most of her classmates dived into the textbooks and aced their tests. While she had to stay hours in the library, struggling to understand her homework, her housemates were enjoying the castle after finishing theirs.

She had always been smart, yes. When she was back in the muggle world she had always aced her math exams, and devoured book after book of mechanics. She loved cars, even built a small one herself with junk she found around the orphanage. But wizards didn’t seem to value those kinds of knowledge, so she had to stop thinking about cars and science and start focusing on Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

*******

During the Christmas Break, the castle emptied. Rey had her dorm for herself, with only a few first year Ravenclaws left in the tower and some others from the upper years. It was easier that way, she quickly learned their names and sat with them making small conversation in the Great Hall.

She wondered if those feeble friendships would survive the break, but for the moment she did not worry about it. Instead, she enjoyed it.

Two nights before Christmas, Rey broke the rules for the first time.

She took the few mechanical toys she had brought from the orphanage, her only possessions before coming to Hogwarts, and walked towards the lake. She sat by a tree and started to work on a spell to make them keep going without her having to touch them. The night fell on her and she didn’t move. It was past midnight, and she wondered if the door would still be open for her when she decided to go back to her dorm.

“My dad used to have some of those,” a voice spoke behind her, making Rey turn around abruptly to find a dark skinned boy staring at her toys.

“Your dad’s a muggle?” Rey blurted, still forgetting that sometimes wizards didn’t like to be reminded of their muggle ascendance.

“Was,” he said simply. “He died.”

“I’m sorry,” Rey said after a while, looking back to her toys.

Without much ceremony the boy sat down next to her, grabbing her favorite. He moved the crank to watch the carousel move.

“I’m Finn, by the way.”

“I’m Rey.”

“I know who you are. You are the kid with no last name, the one that flies like a bird.”

“That would be me,” she said, amused by the fact that people outside her house knew who she was.

Finn placed the toy down, looking up at her. “So, what are you doing out here?”

“What are  _you_ doing out here?”

Finn beamed, as if he was waiting for that question. “I’m hiding from Professor Solo,” he said proudly.

“Professor Solo? Why are you hiding from him? Did you steal his fire crabs or something?”

“I think he saw me sneaking out. I was going to steal something from the kitchens, but I had to take an exit and here I am.”

“You are so getting detention.”

“So are you, girl.”

“Why me? No one saw me sneaking out, I’m not that stupid.”

“No, but I could swear  _that_  is Professor Solo,” he said pointing towards a figure that seemed to be running in their direction. Rey panicked. “And unless you come with me we are both getting caught.”

Without waiting for her answer, Finn grabbed her hand and pulled her up, starting to run.

“Let go of me, Finn!” She squealed, trying to release her hand from his. But his grip proved to be too tight.

“Run, Rey!”

“I can run without you holding my ha-  _wait, stop!”_  Finn didn’t listen to her, and even when Rey attempted to pull him backwards he managed to half drag her behind him. “Finn it’s called the Forbidden Forest for a reason, it’s  _forbidden_! Let go off me! I’ll stall Solo, you get yourself killed in the forest if you want to.” 

Rey yanked her hand, trying to have him let go of her. But before either of them could take one step inside the forest, a furry beast jumped forward, making the two children fall backwards. Rey tightened her hand around Finn’s for once, unable to do anything else.

Panting, Professor Han Solo arrived to them, glaring at the students before walking to the growling beast, which quieted as soon as the professor stood next to it. “Well done, Chewie. Now get out of here while I handle these two.”

 _What the hell is that?!_ Rey’s mind tried to remember everything she had learned in Professor Solo’s class, but she couldn’t remember anything about giant dogs that looked like bears. Or maybe it was a bear that looked like a dog? Whatever it was the beast growled in response, turning around to return to the forest. That seemed to wake Finn from his daze.

“You can understand that thing?!”

“And he can understand you, so shut up.” Rey took the opportunity to let go of Finn’s hand, and the boy glared at her, betrayed. 

Professor Solo sighed and rubbed his temples. His cinnamon hair was starting to grey, and his eyes always gave Rey the impression that he had seen far too many things in his life. He was one of her favorite professors. But she wouldn’t say that to him, she was sure he’d have a witty comeback for that.  “Fifteen points off  Ravenclaw _and_ Gryffindor. I’ll be damned, Finn. If we lose the house cup because of you, you will  _wish_ you had detention, I promise. Now move, we’re escorting Miss Rey to her dorm so she stays out of trouble.”

*******

Christmas in the orphanage only meant they got double dessert. That had been all that Rey had known, she had never been to feast or gotten any presents. So when she woke up to the gifts the house elves had left her, she couldn’t help but to tear up.

When she was done sorting her candy, she looked at a small box that had no name tag on it. Curious, she opened it to find her mechanical toys lined carefully. But after she counted them, she realized there were two new ones.

In the box Rey found the best Christmas present of them all, a note scrawled in messy handwriting that read:

> _Let me know if you ever want to get in trouble again._
> 
> _Merry Christmas, friend!_
> 
> _-Finn_


	2. Green Thumbs

Herbology crept up on her. As the year went by Rey found herself loving that subject more and more. She should have predicted it, after all the first thing that caught her breath when she arrived to Hogwarts were not the mermaids, or the fact that Professor Solo had countless cages with creatures that were not supposed to exist outside her imagination. It was the gardens, the forest. She had never seen so much green in her entire life. 

In the orphanage the children were barely allowed to go outside, and Rey almost never saw the light of day except through windows, much less went to the park or to a garden, the green came only from pictures in books and the hints she caught of the television in those rare occasions she dared sit in the living room with the older boys.

Even when the magic world hadn’t lost its appeal, Rey managed to focus on most of her classes. She still didn’t pass her classes with flying colours like the rest of her housemates, but she did alright. And she had Finn now. 

Finn, Herbology, Astronomy, Flying. The castle felt more and more like home everyday.

Professor Yoda – a tiny man that seemed to be perpetually nauseous judging by the greenish hue of his skin –, called her “Green Thumbs”, and insisted she had more talent than all the students he had seen in the last hundred years. His slow movements and calm manners did not allow Rey to question the fact that he had been teaching for a hundred years already, he seemed even older. He talked in a funny way, but once Rey managed to untangle his hyperbaton speech she started enjoying the class. 

Since Herbology was not entirely about memorising facts, spells and written assignments Rey quickly ascended to the top of her class, which gave her the self-esteem boost she needed to gain a few more social interactions and people to sit with during the meals, on those rare occasions in which she didn’t grab some food to make a picnic with Finn. 

** *** **

Her heavy books floated beside her as she made her way to her usual spot by the lake, where she liked to study. The finals were coming soon and she knew there was no way she’d pass them if Finn helped her study (somehow their “study sessions” always ended in an elaborated prank to some upper classmate). Finn was very upset at the fact that Rey had decided to study by herself, but forgave her at the promise of dedicating her Saturday to whatever grand prank he wanted, plus accepted to sit with him cheering Gryffindor at the Quidditch final. 

Rey tried not to think about the summer break a lot, she knew that as soon as the school year ended she’d be on the train back to the orphanage while all the other kids went back home. Headmistress Organa had talked to the owner of the orphanage, who had agreed to welcome Rey on the summers as she wasn’t allowed to stay in the castle grounds. Whenever she thought of the grey walls and cold nights that awaited for her there was a painful feeling in her chest that she couldn’t quite place. 

She hadn’t shared much of her past life with Finn, and even when she had accepted his offer to visit him during the holidays, she knew it wouldn’t be possible, she couldn’t possibly afford a train ticket all the way to his place. 

Trying to shake those thoughts off her head, Rey stopped to watch the spot where she usually studied. She took in the soft patch of green grass, the tall tree that provided the exact balance between shade and sunlight, the fantastic view of the lake and the fact that there was a student napping against _her_ tree, sprawled across _her_ spot. And not just any student. 

_Poe Dameron_ , the name popped into her head without invitation. Because it needed no invitation. Every single soul in Hogwarts knew who he was: he was the best seeker the magic world had ever seen, the youngest team captain in history and the owner of many students’ hearts. 

If his face and jacket hadn't been enough to give away his identity, the owl would have. The white and orange bird was always around Dameron, even when he was playing Quidditch the owl sat patiently in the bleachers and flew right at his shoulder once the match was over. She had never seen anything like it. Most people kept their pets in their rooms, and their owls in the owlery, but Poe never went anywhere without his. 

As she observed them, the owl turned around as if to watch her back. Rey jumped when the owl let out a hoot, had she been paying attention she would have noticed the way Poe’s face broke into a smile. 

“What’s that, BB-8? We have company?” Poe asked nonchalantly, without opening his eyes.

Rey panicked, but instead of running away like she wanted to, she looked up to the owl, BB-8, who whistled in return to his master’s question. “A beautiful girl, you say?” 

At the same time Poe sat up from his position, Rey’s eyes darted open and her books fell to the ground, she was too startled to keep up the spell that was making them float. 

He smiled wider– something Rey didn’t think possible  – when he saw her. “Good call, buddy,” he praised the bird, the owl hooted in appreciation. 

“You talk to it,” she stated stupidly, and he laughed. 

“More than I talk to anyone else, yes.”

“And you can understand it?” 

“Most times, I did cheat this once though. I knew you were coming”

Rey frowned and leaned down to pick her books and notes, which were now a mess around her. _Finals are coming,_ she wanted to say. _And that is_ my _studying spot, is nothing sacred anymore?!_

A pair of bronze hands appeared in her vision, and she tried to remain silent as Poe Dameron, of all people, helped her gather her stuff. 

“You’re Rey aren’t you?” 

“I am, and you are Poe Dameron.”

“Poe will do,” he said handing her the books. “Sorry I took your spot. The Common Room and dorms are a mess because of the game tomorrow, I needed a nap. Besides, I thought I’d befriend you while I still can.”

“Befriend me? While you still can? What on earth are you talking about?”

“Rumor is you’re onto me. Well, not _me_ personally. But there’s buzz on the locker rooms about whether you are joining the team next year or not.” Rey blushed, but the boy continued as if he hadn’t noticed. “So, I thought it would be nice to get to know you before you join the team and are entitled to hate me. If you choose to join the team, that is. Because I might be making a fool of myself here.”

“You gotta be invited to be in the team,” she answered simply. 

To her surprise, he scoffed. 

“You honestly think they won’t ask you? I’ve seen you fly. Trust me, they’ll _beg_ you to be in the team. It is now entirely up to you, do you wanna be on the team?”

The answer was obvious, so Rey just nodded. 

“Do you wanna be my friend, then?”

That answer to that was obvious too. 

** *** **

Rey passed all her classes, some of them with amazing results. As Poe predicted she got invited to be in the Quidditch team next year, and she accepted proudly. There were only two small things that bothered her: 

Firstly, Finn wasn’t pleased that she had befriended a popular boy (even when he was quite popular himself among the first-years). But Rey enjoyed Poe’s company too much to let that stop her, besides if Finn just stopped being so stubborn and actually agreed to meet him she knew they’d all be great friends. And then there was the fact that it wouldn’t matter that she had good grades and a place in the team as soon as she got on the train. She had no one to show her good grades to, and there would be no one to talk to for the whole summer. 

“You’ll write, won’t you?” Poe asked as they walked down the station towards the train. 

“I won’t have anything interesting to say, I’ll just be freezing in London. I might get so bored I actually do homework. Besides, I don’t have an owl.”

“BB-8 will deliver your replies, if you give him a nice pat on the head and some water he’ll wait for you to write back. Besides, he likes you. Don’t you BB-8?” The owl hooted in response and Rey laughed, touched. 

“Rey!” The girl looked up to see Finn whom already had one feet inside the train. “Come on, I’ll save you a seat.”Without even glancing at Poe he disappeared inside the car. Rey sighed. 

“Go on, I’ll see you soon.” Poe never seemed to be bothered by how much the other boy hated him, but Rey knew that deep inside it hurt him. 

_He’ll come around,_ she wanted to say. But instead she simply petted BB-8 kindly before smiling up at Poe. “I’ll write back,” she replied  instead, answering his question from before. His almost-too-wide smile was still on her mind when she joined Finn in the car. 

** *** **

BB-8 stood by his promise and delivered her letters always, even the ones that were for Finn. The two boys wrote every week, and she lived through their stories of neighbourhood Quidditch matches and garden gnomes hunting. The summer seemed to stretch more and more and Rey almost went mad, she missed Hogwarts, she missed _belonging,_ she missed her friends. The girl noticed she reached for her wand whenever the older boys teased her, but as much as Rey wanted to hex them she knew that one wrong move would get her kicked out of Hogwarts and she would never be able to survive that. 

What kept her going was the growing stack of letters, the promise of next year and the package that Poe sent her after she told him about the cold nights in her room. 

_“To keep you warm, wouldn’t want you to die and leave Ravenclaw without a chance of losing the house cup to me. Take care, Rey.”_ Said the card that came along with his Hufflepuff jacket. 

** *** **

Fortunately, even the longest summer has to end, and so Rey found herself pulling her heavy trunk behind her as she made her way to Platform 9 and 3/4. As soon as she crossed the barrier she started looking across the sea of faces for her friends. A few Ravenclaws smiled at her and Rey felt her heartbeat slow down, she was back.

Poe found her first, and he spun her around after she ran towards him. He had grown during the holidays, but so had she. They barely got a few words out before his Hufflepuff friends reclaimed his attention, but she wasn’t alone for long.

Finn talked her ears off the whole ride, and she laughed the way she hadn’t done it in the entire summer. He teased her about Poe’s jacket, and she teased him back about everything else. The two of them stuffed their mouths with Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans and chased a chocolate frog around the car. The feeling of his hands going through her hair as she napped felt the closest to home she had ever experienced. 

Rey smiled at Poe across the Great Hall when the feast was dismissed, she had plans with Finn to rob the kitchen and have a midnight picnic. But she soon forgot about it when the tall and imposing figure of professor Solo appeared in front of her, blocking her way. Ever since he had found her running with Finn towards the Forbidden forest, Rey had seen Professor more than it was advisable. But a part of her thought that he was actually impressed by their complicated pranks, because they often got away with detention instead of losing points to their houses. Or maybe he just really wanted the cup for Gryffindor, like he had said. 

“Miss Rey,” he greeted. Behind him stood a tall man, with a long beard and kind eyes. He had more hair than anyone she had seen in her entire life, he simply nodded to acknowledge her. She had seen that man before, of course she had. He always sat beside Professor Solo in the teacher’s table and he quietly handed him whatever he needed during class. He spoke with a thick accent, and he relied on Solo for translation. When she had asked Poe who that man was he simply shrugged. 

"Name's Chewbacca, and he lives with Solo at the gamekeeper's cabin. But that's all we know, he has been here ever since Organa and Solo took over the castle." The tone in the boy's voice left it clear that more questions would be useless. It was just the kind of thing that you have to accept you'll never find out more of. 

“Professor Organa would like to see you,” Professor Han Solo continued. 

“W-what for?” She stammered, she looked behind her to see the half empty Hall, Headmistress Organa was no longer at her usual seat. She could feel both Finn’s and Poe’s eyes on her, but she looked back at Solo who rolled his eyes. 

“I have no idea, but there is no way we’ll find out if we just stand here, is there?”

** *** **

“What did Organa want?” Finn asked once she met him at their usual spot, when she entered her dorm she found a folded paper crane on her bed, he used to send those whenever he couldn’t get his hands on an owl in the castle, besides they were more practical for sending secret messages.

_Meet me at our spot when you’re done with Organa. I’ll bring the food, you bring me a blanket or something. It’s cold out._

Rey could still remember the way she trembled when she entered the Headmistress’ office. But Organa’s calm smile managed to ease her fear as she sat down. 

“I don’t believe we have met personally, Miss Rey,” she started, and Rey wondered why she would have been important enough to meet her personally, she wasn’t _that_ versed in the wizarding world, but she knew enough to recognise an important person when she saw one. And Leia Organa was a legend. Fought in the war, became the first female Minister of Magic and basically rebuilt the castle herself after the war devastated it. 

Finn bumped his shoulder against her, drawing her out of her thoughts.She handed him the jacket she had brought him and tried to pull out the words.

“Oh, she… she gave me a broom.”

“ _What?!”_

“I am not supposed to be saying this, she told me it should be a secret. So don’t tell anyone, alright? But she, uh-“ Rey was thankful for the darkness that concealed her blush. “She knew I couldn’t afford one, and she said that the school’s brooms were crap, and that Ravenclaw’s team hadn’t had a chance in years, and that I’d need it because I was their best shot and she was tired of losing the cup to Solo, even when Hufflepuff won it the past two years. B-but I’m not supposed to tell because then it would be unfair for the other kids and…”

“Leia Organa gave you a broom?! Dear Merlin pants, this is… Wait, what broom is it?” 

“A Millennium.” 

_“She gave you a Millennium Falcon?”_ Finn's voice echoed through the gardens, and Rey was sure they'd be caught.  Before she could reply, or at least shush him, another voice chimed in. 

“Now we really don’t stand a chance, do we?”

“Poe!” She smiled, standing up. He returned her smile while Finn glared at him, standing up to prove that he too had grown during the summer break. “What are you doing here?” 

“Sorry to interrupt. I followed you out, I got worried after I saw you talking to Solo, and then I saw you at Organa's and I-hold on, are you wearing my jacket?” 

There was not enough darkness in the world to conceal Finn’s blush as he started to take it off. 

“N-no, keep it. It looks great on you.”


End file.
